Worlds Collide and Heroes Unite
by AdamthePyromancer
Summary: Another boring day waiting for a call turns into an adventure with heroes from other worlds. An old enemy teams up with an enemy from an alternate world as a bad plot unfolds due to terrible writing. Rated M to be safe. Contains DantexLady, SpyroxCynder, VergilxTrish (now realizing that Trish and Dante or Vergil is really messed up) and OC of unparalleled overpoweredness.
1. Chapter 1

Devils May Cry

Angels Might Sin

Dante Must Die

From Demons Within

This is basically the product of boredom, my imagination and two games I've been obsessed with lately. I do not own any of the characters or places in this story unless said otherwise. I do however own myself (Adam the Pyromancer). This will be my first published story containing characters from my personal, all(most) original story, _Aronons. _And I'll try to keep all the people in character, but I don't know how some of them would respond to certain situations. (I've only played up to mission 16 in DMC1, mission 7 in the reboot {I know it doesn't count} and have seen the anime) so if Vergil isn't cold enough or Lady and Trishe act a little to nice or friendly, I'm sorry.

It was a cold and wet day. Typical in Capulet City anymore. I pulled the hood of my camo hunting jacket up and was thankful that I decided to wear my flannel lined blue jeans. My brown boots splashed up water from puddles. I hurried to Devil May Cry, eager to get out of the rain. As I got close, several demons leapt up from the shadows on the ground. I unslung my Defcom-7 shotgun from my back and proceeded to annihilate them with the bursts. The space between each shot was lengthy so my arm didn't get detached from the killer recoil. After I thinned their numbers down to a bearable amount, I slung my gun onto my back and drew my flaming broadsword, Flamestar. The flames were only slightly weakened from the rain due to my fire powers being greater than the insignificant water that was falling from the sky. I slashed at the first demon, incinerating its cleaved body. The next two lunged at me, swinging their scythes. I blocked one with Flamestar and caught the other in my hand, breaking off the blade and hurling it clean through the demon and into another, killing both. The demon that I had blocked swung at me again. I ducked backwards under the blow and kicked it into the air. A hailstorm of bullets ripped it to shreds. I looked up to the front of the shop and saw a white haired man in a red trench coat standing there, dual pistols smoking.

"You got some great talent kid. Maybe in a couple of years you'll be half as good as me," He said with a smirk.

"Oh please. Those things weren't worth the effort of anything great," I retorted.

"I know what you mean. The big ones are where the fun's at."

"Well then. You're gonna love this job I have for you."

"Oh really. Then come on in. Oh and I'm Dante."

I followed him in and looked around. A drum set was in the corner. Next to it was an old vintage jukebox. in the opposite corner was a pool table with two figures standing next to it. One was a blonde woman in black knee-high boots and a black tube top that was split halfway down the front. The other was a man with white hair and a blue trench coat. They were to into their game to have noticed both the gunshots and our entrance. Sitting at a desk located against the wall opposite the door was a brunette woman in what looked like a school girl uniform with a single suspender strap going over one shoulder. She was fiddling with what looked to be an oversized rocket launcher with a scythe blade on the bottom functioning as a bayonet.

Dante cleared his throat, gaining the attention of all three.

"All right everybody. This kid's got a job. And based on how he handled a horde of Hell Vanguards without breaking a sweat, it's not gonna be another boring-ass job that barely pays."

"Thank god. I thought I was gonna die of boredom," The brunette said.

"I can assure you, this job will be filled with danger and fighting. So in other words, as much fun as you can handle. Name's Adam," I said with a small smile.

"Goody. And the name's Lady."

"Well it beats playing pool all day. I'm Trish," the blonde said with a sigh.

"Hm. It's Vergil," the man in the blue coat said without a single hint of emotion.

"All right. Now that the introductions are done with, let's get down to business. What's this job."

"A dimensional portal has opened up out in some ruins on the summit of a montain. It's small and nothing's coming from it. I asked around about who would best be able to handle themselves if a fight with some demons of immense power broke out and everybody told me to come here. Of course I was only expecting one person. But I'll gladly take all the help I can get."

"Why do you need back-up? You handled yourself pretty well against those demons outside. Besides, what if it leads nowhere?" Dante inquired.

"For starters, I sensed a great force dripping with malice when I examined it when I first found it. On top of that, I'm assuming that you four have noticed the lack of demons lately. That's never a good sign."

"You do have a point there," Vergil said.

"Well there's nothing better to do. When are we leaving? I have a little shopping to do," Lady asked.

"I was planning on leaving as soon as possible. But I wanted to pick up some supplies too. So I suggest we leave in a couple of hours just to make sure we're ready. Are there any good potion shops around here? I'm nearly out," I explained.

"No. All of the shops here attend to human needs. Besides, all you need to do is find a Time God statue and trade in a couple thousand red orbs for a green one, which is just as good," Trish answered.

"Well then, lets not waste any more time. I think I might scream if I don't kill something soon," Lady said with a sigh.

We split up after we got outside. Dante and Lady went one way while Vergil and Trish leapt up onto the rooftops and took off. I went a different direction, wandering around until I could find directions to the nearest market. As I walked, I pulled my hood up against the unrelenting rain. After wandering for a couple of minutes, I saw a cloaked figure making its way towards me. I put my hand on Flamestar's handle, expecting the worst. We stopped in front of each other, both tense.

He summoned a giant, green club to his hand and swung it at me. As I was side-stepping it, I noticed that it looked like a giant Mountain Dew bottle.

"Hey you son of a bitch! I'm on your side!" I yelled as I pulled my hood down.

He swung at me again, this time grazing my face. He prepared to swing again and was rewarded with a boot to the stomach. the force of the kick knocked him into the air and he slammed into the ground hard a few yards away.

"Alright. Are you going to calm down or do I have to kick your ass again, Indy," I said as I walked forward.

He retorted by throwing a Fuma Shuriken at me. I deftly caught it and stowed it in my side pack.

"Seriously? You know how much these things cost, so why would you waste it on me?" I asked as i used a sleep spell to incapacitate him.

He shook it off and got to his feet. As he did, I noticed a Ribbon tied headband style around his head. "_Alright. He's going all out to get me. The question is, why?_" I asked myself. I didn't get time to dwell on this as he charged at me. I struck out at him and followed it by twirling my blade in a figure 8 around me. He smashed through my guard and smashed me several yards away. I rolled to my feet as I landed and looked back at him. He disappeared in a burst of darkness. I leapt up into the air and started launching fireballs at the spot that I had stood, anticipating what was going to happen. Sure enough, he burst up from the ground only to be blasted straight back down from a barrage of fireballs.

"All right! All right! You win! You win!" He yelled up from his crater I nicely made for him.

"Wow! You two must almost be as strong as Dante," a voice exclaimed from the side.

We both turned and saw a blonde girl about 14 standing on the sidewalk with a woman who looked exactly like her only older. She had a look of excitement on her face from our small scuffle.

"You know Dante?" Indy asked.

"Of course! I usually end up cleaning his pig-sty of a place while he's out on jobs. At least he sucks at bets so I can beat him and make him buy me ice cream," she said with a small huff.

"Adam. Please tell me that this is exactly what I think..." Indy started.

Before he could finish, a red blur descended from above right next to the girl and who i presume her mother.

"Hey Patty. I thought I overheard you saying my name," Dante said with his trademark smirk.

"Well you heard right. I was saying that these two are so strong that they probably are half as good as you," the girl answered.

"DANTEEEEEEE!" Indy screamed as he zoomed up and attached himself to his arm.

Dante looked surprised as he tried to ply him off. He was incredibly unsuccessful. Right when he moved his hand to grab Rebellion, Indy snatched it up and went off on a unintelligable tangent about Dante and awesomeness.

"What the hell is this guys problem?" He asked as he resorted to bashing his arm against the nearest wall.

"Well let's just say that instead of having _just _obsessive fangirls, you also have obsessive fanboys as well," I answered.

"Greeeeeat. How do I get him off?"

"Watch and learn," I smirked as I walked up. As soon as i got close, I summoned a bunch of papers and shoved them into Indy's face.

"Hey Indy! Look! Math!" I yelled.

Words can not describe how fast he disappeared from Dante's arm and reappeared cowering behind Patty and her mother. He was trembling in fear and was unable to move.

"Whew! Thanks. I'm not sure how I would have liked going through life with an obsessive fanboy attached to my arm," Dante said as he let out a relieved sigh.

" Why is he hiding behind us? And why is he afraid of math? And who are you two?" the lady with Patty asked.

"Well you're the closest person not holding a math assignment. And for why he's afraid of it, I don't know. And I'm Adam. This is Indy, a close friend and fellow dimension hopper. I'm actually surprised this story has a few thousand words now and he hasn't broken the fourth wall yet."

"Uh, what?" Patty asked with a confused look on her face.

"Trust me, the less you know, the happier you'll be," I assured her.

"Anyway, are you done preparing for the job? Because I'm ready to roll and I'm not sure I can wait," Dante said with very little patience.

"I just wanted to find somewhere to buy a little food for the trip. It's a ways away and I had to skip breakfast."

"Alright. I'll be waiting at the shop," Dante said as he took of. It seemed as if nobody wanted to be out in the rain.

"Well it was nice meeting you two. Gotta run," i said as I grabbed Indy and headed down the street.

Before we got to far I turned and yelled, "Do you know where the nearest market is?"

"Keep heading down this street! It's called LaRouge's!" Patty's mom yelled back.

"Thanks!" I shouted back a final time.

I continued on for a few minutes. During this time, the math-o-phobe started to come back to life.

"So why the hell did you attack me?" I asked.

"I didn't know it was you until you pulled your hood down. After that I kept attacking because you called my mom a bitch," he answered back with a small punch to my shoulder.

"Fair enough,"

We came upon the store that Patty's mom had mentioned. We entered and were greeted by a young woman in her twenties. We browsed through the aisles and picked out some food for the trip and some for later on after that. After we paid for them and left, we tried to find one of the time god statues that Trish had mentioned. We searched several churches and other likely places, but without any luck. As we were searching, I happened to see a flash of blue disappear around the corner. Hoping it was Vergil, we followed after it. As we rounded the corner we saw Vergil as suspected. However he wasn't alone. Trish was with him. They seemed to be in the middle of a conversation and neither one noticed us.

"Finally something fun to do. No offense but kicking your ass at pool gets boring." Trish said with a small smirk.

"I only let you win because you'd mope if I beat you."

"Yeah right. Hopefully you don't get hurt while we're on this job. Cause the I'd feel bad for wiping the floor with you when we get back."

"Same here."

"I'm not gonna get hurt as long as you're there to protect me," she answered before embracing him and giving him a kiss.

The sound of our jaws dropping to the ground caused them to break apart and look in our direction. Both of them blushed heavily and looked away.

"What do you want," Vergil snarled.

"We were um.. gonna.. er... ask where one of those statues were," I stammered, stunned by what I had just saw.

"There's one back at the shop," Trish hastily answered.

"Uh.. thanks," Indy said as we started to turn. Before we could leave, Vergil was in front of us with Yamato drawn.

"If you tell Dante about this, I will personally end you miserable existences," he said very icily.

"Um... yes, sir!" we both shakily answered in sync.

We headed back to Devil May Cry, discussing what we just saw in low voices in case Dante happened to be nearby.

"Holy shit! Vergil and Trish! Who would have known!" he said unbelievingly.

"Obviously me since I'm the one writing this FanFiction. Hey, why am I the one braking the fourth wall! That's your job, slacker!"

"Well I haven't been in this story that long yet and when I have I've been immobile and unable to speak."

"That's not a good excuse."

"Well neither is your mom."

"Oh wow. A crappy mom joke. what are you, 10?"

We continued to bicker the rest of the way back to the shop. We walked in and saw Dante sitting at the desk with Lady leaning on it.

"Excuse me, mister. If I remember correctly, you just got out of my debt! And here you are trying to fall right back into it!" Lady practically yelled in his face.

"I don't see what the problem is. If I win, you go on a date with me. So in other words, I buy you dinner somewhere fancy. And expensive. If I lose, I take you shopping. Either way, you come out on top. Hopefully in the way I intend."

"Why is it that I'm not actually revolted at that thought," Lady sighed.

"Probably because I'm rubbing off on you," Dante retorted with his ever-present smirk.

I remembered what happened the last time we came upon a lone couple and decided to interrupt before it escalated and we end up witnessing anything else that will give demon-hunting baddasses a reason to kill us.

"Hey guys. I was wondering where I could find a time god statue? Trish told us that there was one here." I chimed in.

Both of them jumped a little and blushed.

"Yeah. There's one upstairs. Can't miss it." Dante said. I'm not sure if it was just me but he looked like he was a little disappointed in us interrupting.

"Thanks," Indy said as we headed up the stairs.

It seemed like even devils and demon hunters were susceptible to love's unstoppable control.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A cloaked figure rushed through the shadows. His breathing was labored and heavy. The howls and shrieks of his pursuers was all that gave him the strength to continue on. He dashed through the underbrush as fast as his four legs would go, thankful that his relatively small size allowed him to dash through the forest without much effort. Those chasing him, however, were severly hindered by the plants. The cloaked figure continued onwards. He stopped to catch his breath. Several demons burst from the trees. they growled mennaceingly at himas they approached.

"No... I... won't... go... down.. without... a fight," the figure panted.

As the demons drew closer, he coughed and a fireball shot out his mouth. It nailed one in the chest and incinerated it. A blob of venom flew from he trees and melted another one. Both sides looked in time to see a black dragoness leap from the trees and slice down remaining demons in a whirlwind of claws. she landed right next to the hooded figure.

"What would you do without me?" She asked as the demons disappeared. The others in the pack heard the commotion and started to head towards the duo.

"I probably have no reason to live without you, Cynder. Let's get out of here!" He hastily answered.

"Right behind you, Spyro."

The draconic duo took off, hoping to lose their pursuers. Lucky for them, a certain pack of devil hunters and dimension hoppers were right in their escape path.

After Vergil and Trish showed back up, we decided to head out. We geared up and went outside to our transportation. I would be flying up above and scouting for danger thanks to my flame wings (Creativity plus elemental powers equals unstoppability) while the remainder of the gang would be down on the ground on their bikes. I started in the direction of the portal and the other followed. we were making good time until I saw some commotion do below.

"Hey guys. There's something up ahead. Get ready," I said into the micrphone of the headset I had put on to stay in touch with them. I swooped closer to the ground, trying to get a good look at what was going on. I couldn't believe my eyes. Before me, rushing towards the rest of the group, was two dragons one black, one cloaked. And behind them, was the biggest horde of demons I have ever seen.

"OH SHIT! Guys, huge horde of demons chasing two friendly dragons. Get ready!" I yelled into the mike.

I fell from the sky as I drew my weapon. I engulfed my self in flames and crashed into the enemies. The two dragons started and looked back. Their jaws dropped as they gazed upon the sight of me standing in the crater, flames billowing around me. I swished my sword throught the air as the remaining demons stumbled to a stop.

"Aright. Who's first?" I asked as I summoned my second blade, Wyrmbane, to my hand. Both sides charged forward, eager for blood. The others pulled up just in time to witness the beginings of a blood bath.

"What the hell is that kid?" Spyro asked.

"That's what I wanna know," Dante said with an air of amazement.

Spyro and Cynder jumped, being to stunned by my performance to have noticed the others.

Spyro placed himself in beteween the humans and Cynder. "Who are you," He growled.

"Chillax. We're not gonna hurt you. We're actually here about these demons. They've been absent for a while so we started to get worried," Dante explained. "Then this guy show up and brings a horde of demons to my front steps. After he kicked their asses back to hell, he asked for some help taking care of a problem. We had nothing better to do so we agreed and then we ran into you guys. Speaking of, who are you?"

"I'm Spyro." He said taking the hood of his cloak off. "And this is my mate, Cynder."

"Hey! Less talky, more helpy!" I yelled.

There were hundreds of demons resembling overgrown lizards that had blades at their leg joints and all of them were trying to rip me limb from limb.

*Cue FF7's boss theme "Those who Fight Further"*

They swarmed towards me. I cut them down with practiced swings from both my swords. I lunged, swinging both blades in a figure eight in front of me. Dozens were sliced to bits. I stopped and charged up a burst of energy. I let it loose in the form of a shockwave that decimated even more. I took a survey of the battlefield and saw that the rest of the party heard me and had joined in. Indy was alternating between crushing enemies with his club and shooting dark beams from his hand. Dante was sliding across the ground on top of one of them spinning in a circle and firing his guns off and taking them out in great numbers. Vergil was to much of a blur and I couldn't make out what he was doing. The girls were back to back, Trish using her lightning powers while Lady made short work of her foes using the blade and rockets of her massive weapon. Spyro and Cynder were in the air unleashing bursts of fire, earth, lightning, venom, wind and some wierd red pulse at the horde. I grinned at the sight of the carnage and rejoined. I cut down several of the lizards preparing to leap into the sky to try and take down our airial allies. All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down to see a blade protruding from my stomach.

"No!" Cynder cried as she saw what happened to me.

I reached down to touch the blade. With my other hand, I swept one of my blades an inch off my back, severing the blade from its owner. I yanked the blade from my lower torso and whirled arround. I chucked the blade straight through his head and hit a demon sneaking up on Indy. He heard it hit the ground and turned to yell his thanks to me.

"Anytime!" I yelled back and continued to fight. I paused and focused magic onto my blade. "Drain," I whispered and felt the magic take effect. I cleaved through a demon who was trying to make the best of a seemingly defenseless target. His life energy coarsed through my blade to my hand and flowed down to the hole in my belly and sealed it up. "Mystic Knight, at its best," I smirked and kept slashing away. A surge of energy enveloped everybody except Indy and caused us to fade out. Indy was left standing in the middle of the horde, one hand raised up in front of his face. He suddenly leapt up into the air several hundred feet and pointed his hand down. "Cero," He said and the entire battlefield exploded in a defeaning blast of pure energy. What had been left of them from our onslaught just simply ceased to exist. Indy landed at the same time the rest of us phased back in.

All of our companions were completely speechless but the display of power. None of them in all of their fights and adventures seemed to have experienced the power of a limit.

"What the hell did you just do?" Vergil asked with a stunned expression breaking through his usual emotionless mask.

"Focus Limit. I can only obtain it if I fell seveal dozen enimies without getting touched. The flashier the kills, the quicker it charges. There's also Fury Limits, which are usually linked to emotions or involve getting severly wounded. However your will to live has to very greatly out weigh your fatal wounds. I'd advise against trying to triger these as I've only seen it done once. And I'll never forget how ridiculously over-powered it is," Indy explained while giving me a knowing look.

The othes caught it and only became more curious.

"Something happen between you two?" Lady asked.

"It's another story for another time," I simply answered.

The others accepted that as I wasn't going to talk about it now.

"While we're on the subject of explaining, what are you two doing here? No offense, but you two dragons don't seem to fit in here," I piped up.

"I thought that something was wrong," Cynder huffed. "We were enjoying some alone time and then a wierd swirl of light appeared underneath us. It blinded us and when it wore off those things saw us and started chasing us. And then we ran into you guys."

"Hope you don't mind me asking, but what's with the cloak. I doubt you needed it for alone time," Indy asked.

Both of them blushed before Spyro answered. "Well you see, we were responsible for the end of a thousand year war and the salvation of the world. So you could probably guess that we have some crazy fans that are a little obnoxious. The cloak was neccesary for me to get out of the city without a horde of fans because unlike Cynder, I can't merge with the shadows and move unbidden. Wierdly enough, those things," He points at what remained of our skirmish." Are easier to deal with than crazed fans."

"I know what you mean," Dante said with a wary glance at Indy who was using the exposition as a distraction so he could sneak up on Dante.

"So what are you two going to do now that you know that you're no longer in your own world," Lady asked.

"I don't know," Spyro said. "We're obviously going to try and make it back to our own world. Any idea how we can accomplish that?"

"Well, I'm not sure about that. But I can assure you that if you stick around me and Indy long enough, you'll find a way home. We have a tendency to run into dimensional rifts whether we want to or not," I supplied.

"Just what DO you for a living," Trish asked.

"Basiclly your job on steroids and crystal meth. Any other questions?"

"No. Let's get going," Vergil said.

We moved out, this time with three scouts in the air.

**_*Meanwhile*_**

Two figures stood on a field that strecthed as far as the eye could see and then some. One resembled a giant stone angel with a gaping hole in it's chest and three eyes, the other a short dinosaur in a cloak holding a scepter.

"Are you sure this plan will work?" the wizard asked.

"Of course. While they are together, those six heroes are strong, they aren't a match for our combined forces. In fact, the son of sparda has only defeated me once. And he had to use all of his father's power to do so."

"Yes, you have a good point. And with my magic augmenting your demons and my troops, they won't stand a chance."

We decided to stop for the night not long after our new party members joined. While they weren't admiting it, they were worn out from all the running they had to do before they met up with us. While flying does take less energy in a fleeing scenario, due to the heavy vegatation they weren't ble to take off. I took first watch alongside Vergil. I entered a meditive trance and observed the auras of everything around me. So in simpler terms, I slept while he did all the work. A sharp jab in my side woke me up as I toppled over. I reacted with a 360 leg sweep that knocked my assailent off their feet. As I leapt up to my feet I summoned Flamestar to my hand. I looked down to see an enraged Vergil.

"What the hell?! I was waking you up because you were asleep. Why'd you hit me?" He snarled.

"Sorry. Reflexive habit."

"Well, don't do it again. In case you don't remember, I still have a reason to kill you."

I gulped as I remembered.

"It won't happen again, sir."

"Well anyway. I was going to suggest we switch shifts, but since you've been asleep I think you should stay out here and finish out the night. And don't fall asleep this time."

Vergil kicked Dante in the side to wake him and then he sat down and closed his eyes. Dante looked at him an angered expression and scooted over to me.

"What the hell is his problem," he asked.

"It's your shift and I might have fallen asleep while on duty," I explained with a chagrinned expression.

Dante sighed and shook his head in exasperation.

"Dumbass. Are you purposely giving him reasons to kill you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the sun rose into the sky, our group of warriors rose as well. Spyro and Cynder uncurled from each other. Trish jumped down from her tree. Lady got up from her sleeping bag looking like she was in desperate need of a cup of coffee. I have no idea where the hell Vergil slept, but all of a sudden, he was there. Indy was awaken by a swift kick to the side and retaliated with a small moan of utter suffering. Dante fell out of his tree that he had returned to during our shift when all seven of us threw rocks at him when he refused to get up. After everybody was up we ate breakfast.

"What? No pizza?" Dante's question was met with a salvo of fruits, vegetables and rocks.

"How can you even eat that much- wait, half demon never mind," I answered my own question.

"What's a pissa?" Spyro asked, completely confused and unaware he wasn't saying it right.

"WHAT?! How do you not know of the food of the gods? How do I even begin to describe it's heavenly taste?" Dante started to rant with shock.

"Ok, while pizza is good..." Indy started.

"GOOD?! DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT IS MERELY GOOD! IT IS EASILY THE MOST DELECTIBLE FOOD EVER TO GRACE THIS REALM!"

"Is he always like this?" Cynder whispered to Trish.

"Just about," she answered as Dante continued to rant on and on.

After an hour (apparently demons don't feel the need to breathe) we finished up breakfast and packed up our things and left. This time I stayed on the ground and rode on the bck on Indy's bike. Spyro and Cynder flew above us and scouted for us, grateful for some alone time. We continued on towards our destination. We made it out of the forest after an hour and continued on through the plains that lay on the other side.

"So how much further is it until we reach this portal of yours?" Lady yelled over the wind.

"Should be about another three hours at this pace," I yelled back.

A roar sounded from behind. we turnded our heads and saw a large monster burst from the trees that we had left behind a few minutes ago. It stood twenty-five feet tall on two thick legs. Its upper body was covered by a gleaming chestplate. It had three arms, one on each side and a longer third one that extended from its back. Its left arm carried a giant axe, its right arm a hammer and the third arm was empty but had a glowing aura surounding it, indicating magic.

"Well then. Let's kick up the pace, shall we?" Dante said as he grinned and reved up his engine. We proceded to haul ass out of there. Luckily, Spyro and Cynder caught on and sped up. Our pursuer howled in rage and gave chase. He started to gain on us as I started to form a plan.

"Anyone have a sniper rifle? If not, an assault rifle will do," I yelled out to the others.

"No! Will this do?" Lady replied as she swooped by and handed me her rocket launcher.

"You know, I was thinking a rocket launcher was to much to ask for!" I yelled back with a grin on my face. I swung around so I was back to back with Indy (that's a hell of a lot harder than it sounds) and stod up to have enough room to aim the thing without nailing Indy with it. I took aim and fired several rockets. He wasn't fast enough to dodge any of them. He did however intercept them with magic bursts and cause them to explode prematurely. Since I wasn't expecting that to actually work, I immediatly shot the ground in front of him in the hopes that while he was preoccupied with the first round he wouldn't notice the next one. For some completely wierd an illogical reason it actually worked as he was caught in the explosions and was staggered. A few rockets to the torso ended him and the danger. We all continued in stunned silence.

"Would anybody believe that's the first time that actually worked?" I asked as I handed Lady her rocket launcher back.

"Yes. Our experiences say that that never happens." Vergil answered.

"He's about to pop up in front of us and cause us to wreck. Isn't he?" Indy asked.

"Probably," Dante remarked.

The thing jumped up from the ground in front of us right on cue. Everybody tried to swerve but ended up wiping out due to to sharp of a turn. I leapt from the back of Indy's bike before it flipped and drew the Defcom. I unleashed supressing fire on it while the others recovered. It deemed me the bigger threat and charged at me. I dashed forwrd and slid under its swings and continued underneath it, blasting its underside as I went by. It howled in pain and spun with its weapons outstretched in a deadly tornado. A hailstorm of bullets flew in from several directions as my allies joined the fight. The two dragons swoopd in and added fire and poison to the barrage. It launched a volley of magic blasts at them in retaliation. They tried their best to dodge but one clipped Spyro's wing. It crumpled and he started to fall, getting hammered by the several remaing blasts.

"Spyro! No!" Cynder screamed. She dove towards him trying to catch him. In her haste she didn't notice that it had fired another volley, this one aimed the whole group in general. Luckily for her, the majority homed in on the humans, which we dodged and parried. However a few stray bolts hit Cynder in the side. She blacked out right as she reached Spyro. Dante sprinted as fast as he could to reach the two before they crashed. I trailed behind him and provided cover as to not repeat the same mistake Cynder had. The demon charged, determined to end us. I drew my blades and met his charge. He swung his axe at me in a downward swing, intending to either crush me or split me in two. I sidestepped it easily. He was expecting this and was already swinging his hammer sideways to smash me. I jumped over the swing and retaliatd with a spinning strike with both blades. The force of the blow knocked him backwards towards the group who were unloading their guns into him. They scattered, directing curses at me.

"At least I'm helping," I shouted defensively while rolling to avoid several magic bursts. It staggered forwards as Vergil appeared on it's shoulder. In a single fluid motion he drew Yamto, sliced its head off and returned his blade to its sheath.

"Bro, I'm starting to think that you don't do that sooner because you enjoy watching others get the shit beat out of them," Dante said as he walked up with Spyro under one arm and Cynder under the other, both unconscious.

"Only you. For others it is... unsettling," he ansewered.

"Oh my God! Vergil showing compassion! I can't belie..." Indy started but was cut off by a katana throught the chest.

Luckily the dragons were unconscious so they didn't have to witness it. While they seemed hardened by war, they still seemed a little soft.

"Dick! Do you know how much that hurts!" Indy exclaimed as he examined his new orfice.

"No but I've heard Dante does," was his icy answer.

"I want to make a remark about how Vergil just made a joke but I value my life so I'll keep quiet," Lady said.

Spyro and Cynder were coming around now. "What was that thing?" he asked with a groan.

"Don't know. Never seen something like that. It wasn't a demon," Dante said.

Unbeknowst to us, two dark beings watched the heroes, relizing that two major problems in their plan have appeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Spyro shivered and curled up closer to Cynder. He reflected on how weird and seemingly unneeded their presence here was. They had been trying to relax and enjoy their peaceful lives. Now they were traveling with a group of strange creatures that fought monsters for a living.

"Is something wrong?" Cynder asked as she was woken by Spyro's movement.

"No. I was just thinking," he answered while giving her a gentle nuzzle.

"About what?"

"About how strange it is that we got dragged along on an adventure in a different world when all we wanted was peace."

"Personally, I don't care."

"What?" Spyro asked with a puzzled look.

"As long as we're together, I don't care what happens. I'd happily fight all of Malefor's forces again so long as you're by my side," Cynder replied.

"Look this is touching and all, but some of us are trying to sleep," Dante said from his makeshift bed. The group had decided to make camp in the plains after several uneventful hours following their confrontation with the three armed creature.

Dante's remark was met with eight bullets, two fireballs, an orb of dark energy, a burst of venom and a katana to the chest. He promptly quit complaining and tried to resume sleeping.

Spyro's last thought before he drifted off was that this was his strangest adventure by far.

* * *

Cynder woke up to the sound of a sword being unsheathed followed by Dante groaning in pain. She jumped to her feet and looked around, expecting a fight. Instead she got Vergil sheathing his katana as he walked away from a bleeding Dante.

"Why do my companions cause me so much pain?!" he wailed as his wound regenerated.

"Which reason do you want? Because it's funny or because you refuse to get up early?" Lady supplied.

"I hate you guys," he grumbled while crawling over to the campfire where Adam was making breakfast. The group of heroes had recently spotted a mountain range in the distance. Adam had stated that the portal that they were heading to was at the summit of the highest mountain in this range. Everybody agreed that that was a bad sign of what was to come.

Cynder watched as Adam controlled the flames with his will to cook their food as quickly as possible. "_For such a young child, he seemed to be unnaturally skilled at many things_." she thought to herself. She immediately regretted thinking that as a the fire became a large fireball that engulfed him and Indy. When the fire died down, both were sitting there. Adam looked unimpressed while Indy was slightly singed.

"Thanks asshole. I thought you were like The Extreme Master Pyro," Indy said.

"I am! Otherwise that would have killed you."

"Then why blow it up in my face!"

"I didn't!"

"Then who did!"

That question was answered by a small figure leaping from the fire and sinking two blades into Indy's chest. He collapsed as flames overtook his body. The figure darted away. Cynder leaped into the air to follow it and was quickly joined by Spyro. Their assailant, all they could discern about it was that it wore a crimson cloak with black markings, was sprinting towards the mountain range. She shot a gale of wind at it, hoping that it would stumble. It disappeared in a burst of flames and reappeared several feat to the right. Spyro launched several icicles at it. It rolled sideways to avoid them and spun, launched a volley of fire darts at the pair. Spyro swooped in front of Cynder and used his Earth shot to knock them back. They all struck their new target, but none of them did any noticeable damage. The roar of the others motorcycles became audible as they followed the dragons in pursuit of the fiery assassin.

Vergil appeared in front of the figure and used his summon sword attack to create a small whirlwind of blades. It slid, keeping low to the ground to dodge the blades. While it was sliding, it buried a knife in Vergil's hamstring. He started to crumple as Trish skidded to a halt right in front of him. He landed on his stomach across the back seat and wrapped an arm around her. Trish gunned it and caught up with the others.

"How are we going to stop this thing? Nothing we do can even hit it," Cynder yelled to Spyro.

"I have an idea. Think it will like a Purple Dragon Fury?" he yelled back.

"Why don't we find out."

Spyro sped up. When he was a good distance in front of his prey, he flipped and dove towards it. Time slowed to a crawl as he closed in. The assassin tried to dodge, but couldn't due to the temporal distortion. Purple energy enveloped Spyro, forming an orb around him. With a mighty roar, the energy exploded into several phantasmal dragons that swarmed the figure. It screamed as it disintegrated from the raw energy. Dante pulled up with Lady and stared at the crater that Spyro was flying out of. Cynder grinned and flew down to him. She landed and gave him a nuzzle. He nuzzled her back and turned to the group.

"Can someone teach me how to cause giant explosions that annihilate annoying enemies?" Dante asked.

"Sorry. That's the special of the purple dragons. Only I can use it," Spyro answered.

Next to pull up was Trish and Vergil. Vergil's coat and pants were stained with blood.

"Whatever the hell that thing was, it came prepared. That dagger was dipped in some kind of acid so the wound won't regenerate as fast as it normally does," Vergil said.

"Don't you have any healing magic? Or any life gems?" Spyro asked.

"No. I almost never get hurt, and if I do it's trivial and heals within seconds," he replied.

"I think Adam has some green orbs. He asked us where to get them back in town," Trish said.

As if on cue, Adam pulled up with a patched up Indy. The latter opted to stay seated on the bike due to the severe wounds he had sustained.

"Damn. Whatever the hell he coated those blades with is quite the bitch. I used half the green orbs I got back at Devil May Cry and that only stopped it from being fatal. I'd try to make an Elixir of Life, but I suck at alchemy," Adam said.

"Speaking of, would you mind giving me some? I got hamstrung and I don't have anything to heal it with," Vergil asked from his position on Trish's bike.

"Sure," Adam walked up to him and pulled out a large green object. It looked like a deformed head. He crushed it with his hand and motioned to Vergil's wound. The orb turned to energy when crushed and floated to the open wound that was bleeding heavily. Most of it dissipated upon contact while the rest fixed up the wound.

"See what I mean? Almost didn't fix a novel wound," Adam said as Vergil tested his leg.

"What exactly are these "green orbs"?" Cynder asked.

"Don't know. All I know is that you pay for them in demon souls," he replied.

"What?" Spyro asked with a confused look on his face.

"It's simple. You find a Time God statue. You'll know you've found one because they're the only glowing statues of a really buff dude holding a giant hourglass. Then you think off what you need from it and if you have enough souls, they'll pour into it and whatever you needed will appear in front of you," Dante explained.

"Huh. All we had to do was defeat enemies or smash crystals to find some life crystals. The work like your green orbs," Cynder said.

"I think we should call it a day. What little travel we did wore Indy out. He needs rest. In the meantime, we can try and figure out what the hell that thing was," Adam supplied.

His only reply was Indy falling off of Adam's bike. Lady moved to get him while the others started setting up camp. Vergil and Trish used dark magic to cast protection spells that would protect the camp from minor threats. Adam started working on building a fire. Dante unpacked the food. Spyro sat down by the fire. Cynder padded up and joined him.

"These are easily the most puzzling people I have ever met. They shrug fatal wounds off as if they were nothing!" Cynder said to her mate.

"I know. I think I heard Adam say something about Dante and Vergil being half demon. That would explain how Vergil is so fast and how Dante is able to take all the punishment he receives. But what about Adam and Indy? I don't think the same case applies to them," was his response.

"I don't think we'll get an answer. They both seem very reserved about their pasts, especially Adam," Cynder replied.

"Regardless, I think we can trust them. I have a gut feeling that says we can," Spyro assured her.

Soon the fire was roaring and the others joined them save Indy, who was sleeping. They talked ito the night, swapping stories about first kills, biggest kills and the like.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Alright Chapter 5! I'd like to thank everybody who has read this, although I don't think I have any follows :-(. I guess I'll just have to work harder. Thanks to any and all viewers and that one guy who reviewed (my phone's not charging again and that's my only access to the internet so sorry about that). I'm also going to take this time to say that I plan to remove myself and Indy from this world. This does not mean we instantly go into my other story, Heroes, Ponies and the Chaos of Indy. Spyro and Cynder will be returned to their world away from the action. I will still switch to them every now and then but it won't be much. And finally, that poem I have at the beginning will finally come into the light. I promise that that all will happen before chapter 6 because I need motivation to actually go somewhere with this. Oh and the back story I give about me and Indy will eventually make it's way to . The only problem is that I don't know what to categorize it as since I came up with all of it on my own.**

I woke up from an odd dream of being trapped in another world as a pony. Shaking it off, I got up and checked on Indy. He was still very pale and couldn't stand on his own, but he wasn't going to pass out. I tried another Curaga spell but like always it had an almost unnoticeable effect. I sighed and walked off to get the both of us some food. I had originally thought that this adventure was going to be nothing but the joy of battle that every worthy warrior relishes in but it was turning out to be nothing but boring travel and camping with the occasional fight with something that wasn't exactly fun to fight. I brought two helpings of stew over to Indy and we silently ate our meal. Nobody seemed in the mood to talk. While Indy's condition had improved he still wasn't ready to travel so we decided to stay in our current position for a little while longer. To pass the time we cleaned guns, refiled clips, polished blades and used Dante for target practice. Hitting a pissed half-demon with a shotgun is much harder than it sounds.

"So, where do you two come from?" Lady suddenly asked.

"A world that's similar to this one. However, instead of having demons that come from hell we have monsters that naturally inhabit our world to fight. Most humans aren't as weak and helpless as the majority of the ones here," I answered.

"You say that as if you aren't one," Vergil pointed out.

"I used to be human. I'm not really sure anymore," I answered with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Cynder asked.

"Back when I first started to have adventures a friend and I visited a small cave. Inside we found two orbs that contained intense amounts of two elements. The elements fused with us, giving us new abilities and power. However, we were still human. I'd say the line blurred sometime long after that, when several people had joined us and we were fighting a war that spanned many worlds. Since then, we've been floating through many worlds, occasionally meeting up. I guess we're gonna continue to do so until we finally make it back to our home world together," I answered. The others remained silent as they digested this piece of information.

"My only question is, why are you telling us? You so readily trust us when we haven't know each other for more than a week," Vergil asked.

"I don't know. Guess I feel like passing on a bit of my story to people who will continue to tell it and keep it alive even after I inevitably bite the dust," I said with a somber tone.

I turned to gaze out at the horizon and blinked when I realized that it was dark. I went to look at my watch to check the time when the ground underneath us erupted. We all went flying in different directions. I felt a limp body hit me. I grabbed it in my arms and flipped in the air to right myself. I looked down and saw that it was Indy who hit me. As we fell to the ground, a spinning vortex appeared beneath us and we fell into it. A familiar voice called out to me but for some reason I was losing consciousness. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the best healer I knew, my wife.

One moment Dante was sitting by the fire relaxing and listening to the kid and the next he was flying through the air with Lady clinging to his arm. Acting on reflexes augmented by his demon half, he scooped Lady up in one arm and drew Ebony with his other. He looked just in time to see Adam and Indy disappear into a vortex. He didn't see any attackers and landed on the ground, relinquishing his grip on Lady. She held on to him, however. Vergil landed next to them with Trish in his arms. The demon hunters exchanged a glance before Dante broke out in a huge smirk.

"It looks as if love is in..." was as far as he got before he received a stab and a lightning jolt. Unfortunately, Lady was still holding on to Dante so she received...

"YO! Nobody cares! Get back to the action," Dante yelled into the air.

*Shut up Dante. I could kill you.*

"No you couldn't. You aren't in this story anymore," Lady pointed out.

Suddenly they were surrounded by millions of Chacs from FF 10-2.

*I don't need a self insert to kill you*

"This is really fucking scary," Vergil said while slightly panicking. He stopped and put a hand on his chest.

"What was that?" Trish asked.

"I do not know. It felt as if some unseen force compelled me to lose my calm and swear unnecessarily," he answered as he regained his usual ice cold composure.

The army of killer serpents wavered and then disappeared.

*Now continue on your own. My other story needs some attention*

"Hey weren't you gonna do a..."

*Shut it Dante. Otherwise you won't like your role*

Spyro and Cynder swooped down and landed with the group. The had incredibly bewildered looks on their faces as they looked at each member of the group.

"What the heck was that?" Spyro asked.

"What, you don't know about the joys of breaking the fourth wall? Then let me enlighten you," Dante started to explain.

*I regret everything now*

Dante rambled on about the joys of breaking the fourth wall as the group packed up the camp and prepared to head out now that they didn't have anyone with serious injuries that needed to recover. Once they were set, they continued on their way.

Even before the sound of their bikes faded, the sound of a cloak flapping in the wind became audible as a figure in a crimson cloak atop a gigantic white and purple wrym with large energy rings shackling its wings, snout and tail seemingly stepped out of thin air. The figure looked at the where the portal had been before he smirked. He signaled to his steed and they both vanished.

Cynder had mixed feelings about the current situation. While she was happy to be moving again the only reason they were able to move was because Adam and Indy were gone, the latter having been the reason they weren't moving. She was interrupted from her thoughts as Spyro brushed his wing against her.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about Adam and Indy. Do you think they're okay?" she asked.

"Probably. I mean, we both heard what he said about their past. I seriously doubt that this would kill them," Spyro reassured her.

She huffed in agreement and they continued flying in silence. They soon arrived at the base of the mountain that had remained on the horizon for the majority of their trip. The two landed when their companions stopped their bikes and hopped off of them. Due to the recent drop in numbers, no one had to ride with someone else.

"Looks as if we're gonna have to continue on foot," Dante said.

"We'll fly up to the top and pick out the easiest path for you," Spyro said before taking off again. Cynder followed him without a word and they flew up to the summit in a few minutes. The top of the mountain was flat with the ruins of several stone buildings. There were several broken pillars and crumbling rocks scattered around. In the middle was a small structure that was simply four pillars holding up a roof. Underneath it in a small pit was a small red portal. They tried to land but the portal flashed black and they were sent flying off of the mountain. They fell most of the way before they were able to recover and open their wings. They floated down to the group and came to rest on the ground.

"What was that about?" Trish asked. "It looked like you were thrown off."

"I don't know. We saw some ruins and in the middle of them was the portal that Adam mentioned. We tried to land and it flashed black and we were blown right off the mountain," Cynder explained.

"Then we'll have to climb our way up. Let's get going," Vergil cut in. The rest of the group didn't bother arguing and they started climbing. Their path was easier at first, the climb not being very steep, but it soon got steep. The dragons were having an especially tough time. They would normally fly to the top of a mountain if they needed to but they couldn't without being blown off. They continued to climb and they slowly made progress. The climb was uneventful until they reached a small clearing that was below and adjacent to the summit. A small bridge connected the two. The group walked forward only to stop as the sky darkened as clouds covered it and a lightning bolt struck the center of the clearing. Several bolts soon followed and a giant spider started to form. It was completely made of electricity and several lightning bolts struck it, adding to it's mass.

"I am Helzring. You have sealed your fate by ascending this peak. Now, YOU DIE!" it said in a deep demonic voice that shook the ground.

*Cues Final Fantasy 9's boss theme*

It shot a bolt of lightning from its mouth. The group scattered, sending off a barrage of elements and bullets as cover. Vergil attempted to fight it with his sword but was blasted backwards. He lay on the ground smoking as Trish sprinted over to him.

"Vergil! Wake up! Please wake up," she cried while holding him.

Cynder rolled to avoid a blast of lightning and shot a fear scream at it. It continued to assault the group unfazed. She switched to venom and got about the same results. The beast roared before a lightning storm swept across the clearing. Spyro lunged into Cynder and encased them in earth. When the sound of thunder died down, he shattered the ball and sent shrapnel in the direction that he thought the spider was. He got lucky and scored several direct hits. Cynder looked around and saw everyone else unconscious on the ground. The spider turned towards them and they split apart just in time to avoid a lightning bolt. Cynder launched a gale of wind at it. The wind blew the beast apart revealing an electric blue core. Spyro launched an earth missile at it and cheered when it roared in pain. A maelstrom of lightning bolts struck it and the beast reformed. It took a deep breath and then roared, releasing a concentrated beam of lightning. Cynder melted into the shadows to avoid it. However, the lightning lit up the shadows and forced her to appear. Luckily the majority of the beam had passed so what did hit her did little damage. Cynder launched another gale of wind, hoping for a repeat of what happened last time. It scattered in a flurry of lightning and reformed behind her. She flipped over it, flapping her wings to stay aloft. In the middle of the flip she sent another gale of wind. This time it hit home and the lightning surrounding the core dissipated. Spyro blasted it with another earth missile and it screamed as the core flashed several times before imploding. The sky brightened as the clouds disappeared. Vergil, the first to get knocked out, slowly started to wake up. He jolted awake when he realized that Trish was laying on top of him and wasn't moving.

"Trish! Trish! Please wake up!" he said as he started to panic. He couldn't lose her, not before he finally admitted his love for her. He was jolted from his thoughts as Trish groaned and started to sit up. Vergil hugged her fiercely, happy that she was awake.

"What the hell? Vergil's showing emotion and affection? I must still be unconscious," Dante mused loudly from Lady's side. Vergil ignored him and continued to embrace Trish. "I thought I lost you," he whispered to her.

"I thought the same thing when you attacked it," she whispered back as she returned the embrace. By this time Lady was awake. Dante helped her up and pointed to Vergil and Trish. Lady grumbled and pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to him. He pocketed it and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"What happened?" Lady asked, eager to forget the fact that she is literately the only person ever to lose a bet with Dante.

"After you all were knocked unconscious by that thing we tried to fight. Nothing we were doing was hurting it until I blasted it with wind and it lost its form, revealing a core. Spyro blasted it and then we repeated the process and it died," Cynder explained.

"I guess we owe you our lives," Vergil stated, still holding Trish.

"Call it payment for when you backed us up against those demons chasing us," Spyro said.

"Then I guess we're even," Lady replied.

After everyone was on their feet and sure that no injuries were sustained, they crossed the bridge up to the summit. The humanoids took in the sight before all six walked towards the portal. They exchanged glances, all agreeing on the next course of action. They jumped.

Dante looked around. The landscape seemed like the typical Hell, an underground cavern with fire everywhere. There were thousands of demons, ready to rip him apart. The only problem was his back up was reduced to a certain Lady.

Vergil blinked, thinking this was a joke. He was currently standing on a cloud. His gaze fell upon a shining doorway on a cloud far away. He turned to tell the others of his observation and locked eyes with Trish, the only other person.

"Well this is going to be good," she said with a smirk.

Spyro shook his head. He was back in Warfang with Cynder at his side. He turned to ask her what happened but was cut off by several female dragons running towards them.

"Oh for crying out loud," he muttered as the two turned and ran.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Alright this story should be ending in a few chapters. Just so people are aware of this, when I'm writing and two people are talking, I will put who's saying what for the first few lines and then drop the names when they are just in an exchange. If the order that they are talking in gets changed or someone else joins in then I'll write their names again. This is so I don't reuse the word "said" because I like being creative and not using the same words over and over again. There have been a few problems with this so I'm pointing it out now to avoid further confusion. Thanks to all my readers.**

Dante continued to fire his pistols. If they ran on actual ammunition, he would have ran out long ago. Which was the very problem that Lady was having. She had been running low on ammo ever since the fire assassin and now she was out. The only reason she was still alive was because Dante was protecting her and he had also loaned her one of his Devil Arms, Alastor. She quickly adapted to using a sword and was standing back to back with Dante. A masked demon wearing a cloak and carrying a scythe swung at her. She tried to block but it broke though and slashed her arm. A bolt of lightning flared of of Alastor and vaporized it. Two more stepped forward to take its place.

"This is just ridiculous! How many are there?" Lady yelled.

"Not enough," Dante said before leaping into the air. Lady disappeared with a flash of light as Dante turned into a giant orb of demonic energy and crashed down into the battlefield. The force of the explosion cleared all but a few of the remaining demons. These were dispatched with a few shots as Lady materialized. She looked at Dante with a raised eyebrow.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I don't know. I saw you get hurt and then I just kinda," he made an upward motion with his hand followed by a fierce downward sweep.

"Why would me getting hurt cause you to do that?" Lady asked.

Dante hesitated for a second before continuing.

"Lady, you mean a lot to me. We've known each other since Vergil rose Temen-Ni-Gru and I've grown feelings for you. Your one of the few people who know what I am and you're okay with it," he started.

"Look, I return your feelings but right now we're in Hell. We can continue the romantic crap later. Alright?" Lady asked.

"Fine with me," Dante replied.

They started to walk in a random direction when Lady felt something grab her hand. She looked and saw Dante's hand holding hers. She looked at him and he smirked. She laughed and returned the hold. Together they walked through Hell, happy to have each other.

Dante was happy. Even though he was walking through Hell, he had recently admitted his feelings to the one closest to him, fearing that she would laugh at him. He was pleasantly shocked to find out that she returned his feelings. Now all they just had to make it out of Hell.

"You know, I thought Hell would look different than this. I know that everybody says it's supposed to look like this but I couldn't help but think that they were just making it up," Lady spoke up.

"Everybody can have a lucky guess. I guess they had theirs," Dante replied.

"Haven't you been here before? Was it like this last time?" she asked

"Nope. Everything was like a giant church," he said with a confused expression. "I didn't pay it that much attention so the details are kinda hazy."

"That sounds weird. Why would hell be a giant church?"

"I don't know. Maybe Capcom was making a not-so-subtle religious joke."

They both shook their heads and continued walking. Now that they had time to take in their surroundings they noticed a tunnel on the far end of the cavern. They decided that this would be the best way out and were walking towards it. When they reached it they started to walk through it.

"So, Vergil and Trish are a couple now. Nobody saw that coming," Lady spoke up.

**I did**

"You're the author. You don't count," Dante pointed out. "Besides, shouldn't you be working on your other story?"

**Dude. I'm a high school student. I have no time to do anything**

"What about weekends?" Lady asked.

**Volleyball manager. I wake up at 6 in the morning for a long ass bus ride to film like 6-9 games**

"Then why don't you type at those?" Lady suggested.

***Scoffs* I'm not taking my laptop to those. I don't want it stolen or broke**

"Whatever. Just get this story done. The fans are probably pissed," Dante said.

**I'm trying. Shut up. I gotta go. HPatCoI needs a new chapter.**

"Why does he keep putting in these little breaks of the fourth wall? There is no point to them," Lady asked.

"I don't know. He either thinks they're funny or he's just using it for space so he keeps his 2000 word average," Dante answered.

By this time they reached the end of the tunnel. They found themselves in a small room with a treasure chest about 4 feet wide and 3 feet tall and a portal. The walls were lined with torches that gave off a white light. Dante walked up to the chest and started to open it.

"Wait! What if it's a trap?" Lady exclaimed.

"That's why_ I'm_ opening it," he replied. He bent to open it and a strange jingle started to play. It continued as he opened the lid and reached inside. It gave way to a triumphant fanfare as he quickly spun and held up an emerald pendant in the shape of angel wings on a silver chain.

"What is this?" he suddenly said as he pulled his arm down and stared intently at it.

"Forget the pendant, what was that about?" Lady asked.

"Link does it," Dante replied defensively.

"Fair point," she responded.

The amulet caught their attention again when it started to pulse faintly.

"Is it going to blow up?" Lady asked.

"No. If it was it would have already done so," Dante replied. He moved it around in the air and noticed that the closer that he held it to Lady, the more it pulsed.

"I think it likes you," he pointed out as he held it up to her and its pulse became a glow. He put it around her neck and she felt a surge of energy run through her body. White light surrounded her, healing her arm, and she heard Dante gasp. She looked down and saw that she was wearing a flowing white robe. She felt something move on her back and she looked over her shoulder to see angel wing had sprouted from her back.. Then just as sudden the light was gone and she was back in her normal school girl outfit.

"What the hell was that?!" Lady asked.

"I think it was a trigger," Dante said with an astonished look on his face.

"What? I'm not a devil and even if I was that sure wasn't a demon."

"I don't think it was a devil trigger. I think it was an... angel trigger." Dante said. "It probably has to do with that pendant. It probably amplifies your priestess blood allowing you to use powers like mine, only on the other side of the spectrum."

"As crazy of a theory as that is, it makes sense," she said with a thoughtful expression. "If you're saying that I can do similar things that you can do, than that means..." She drew her pistol and pulled the trigger. She felt energy coarse through her hands and the pistol fired. She fired a few more shots before the gun broke into several smoking parts. She stared at it incredulously before turning to Dante. Sensing her confusion, he started to explain.

"Normal weapons get damaged by energy shots if they don't have time to cool down. The bigger the gun the more it can take before it needs to cool down. That's why the only guns I constantly use are Ebony and Ivory. I made them myself so I could fix that little problem," he punctuated the last sentence with a few shots from his pistols.

"What about the trigger? I don't think I've ever seen you use that."

"Well, seeing as I can fly and yours has wings I think it would make sense if you could to. I also am able to use my devil arms to their full extent and use powers I couldn't before. Which reminds me. You should be able to obtain angelic weapons like my Devil Arms."

"How do you normally get those," Lady asked with some hope in her voice. She had seen Dante fight with them and was a little jealous.

"I normally either find them like I did with Alastor, although the damn thing impaled me, or I morph the souls of the more powerful demons into a weapon like Cerberus," he replied while twirling the said nun-chucks around. The air suddenly became colder. Dante put away Cerberus but the chill lingered. He was about to comment before a barrier appeared in between him and Lady. It pushed him backwards against the wall. Lady could barely hear him shouting his surprise and concern. She drew Alastor (for she hadn't given it back to Dante) and looked around. She her a feminine giggle and a small orb of light split from one of the torches. It floated to the middle of the room and turned into a scantily clad woman typical of the modern video game industry in a flash of light. She had long white hair and black feathery wings. All she wore was a strap around her breasts and a thong.

"Well would you look at that. The little rats walked right into the snake's nest," She said with a small giggle.

Lady just shook her head and hefted Alastor.

"Oh sweety. You don't think you can defeat the Harpy Queen all by yourself? You don't stand a chance. Any last words before I kill you?" the demon asked.

"Why do they never wear armor?" she asked. She swung the lightning blade at her opponent and sliced open her stomach.

She screamed before Lady impaled her through the chest. She sent a burst of angel energy through the sword and electrocuted her. Her body disintegrated and all that remained was her soul. Lady reached out towards it and the soul started to change. A long shaft six feet long formed and was followed by a pale blue blade suddenly jutting out from one end. Lady grabbed it and twirled it around before leaning it on her shoulder. She turned to Dante and noticed that the barrier was gone.

"How's that?" She asked slyly.

"That was stylish. And very sexy," he replied before walking up and taking her hand. They walked up to the portal and after a brief pause stepped into it.

Vergil had never experienced anything more annoying. Even all of his experiences with his brother paled in comparison to this. Every time he tried to reach the cloud with their way out it disappeared and he was warped back to the start. Then several pink clouds materialized and hopped around without any strategy or pattern while making the most annoying peeping sounds imaginable. A thick curtain surrounded the cloud he was on and no matter what he tried it wouldn't budge. The only way to get rid of it was to slay all of the pink clouds. Trish watched his progress with a critical eye and took note of what was happening.

"I think we should hop to the nearest cloud instead of trying to reach the one at the end," Trish spoke up as Vergil got ready to try again. "I'm a little surprised that I had to supply this obvious solution."

Vergil stopped and blinked.

"Yes. That will probably work better than what I am doing," he admitted.

They both walked over to the nearest cloud and lightly hopped across to it. A strange glyph appeared above the next cloud as it vanished. Ten moths the size of a man appeared in the center of the cloud they were standing on. Trish and Vergil shared a look before the latter disappeared. He reappeared on the other side of the moths with Yamato drawn. The moths fell to pieces and disappeared in a burst of smoke. Ten more replaced them in random spots around the cloud. Trish shot a lightning bolt that chained half of them and electrocuted them. Vergil cut the remaining five down with practiced swings from Yamato. More moths appeared, only this time there were twenty.

"They never learn, do they?" Trish asked as she continued to decimate them with lightning.

"No," Vergil answered as he continued to cut them down.

As soon as the last one disappeared, thirty more took there place. At this point the platform was getting very crowded. Vergil switched to killing the moths with his summon swords as each blade hit several of the moths at a time. Trish found no reason to discontinue her lightning barrage. Already expecting the next wave, the two devils stood back to back as an overwhelming fifty moths appeared. Trish fused Vergil's summoned blades with lightning as Vergil spun them in a whirlwind around them. The resulting maelstrom decimated the current wave and annihilated the next wave consisting of eighty. As soon as the last one fell, the glyph above the next cloud shimmered out of existence and the cloud reappeared.

"That was effective," Vergil stated.

"Yeah. It was. We need to do that more often," Trish agreed.

They continued on to the next cloud and prepared to fight. The next cloud in their path did disappear in a similar fashion to the last, however, instead of enemies appearing, several small hoops materialized a fair distance from the cloud. A pedestal raised out of the middle of the cloud with several small, golden orbs resting on top of it. Vergil walked up to it and picked up one of the orbs. He tested its weight before turning and hurling it through the furthest hoop. It tried to dodge several seconds after the orb sailed through the middle of it. The hoops disappeared one by one, followed by the glyph. Before they moved on, Vergil and Trish surveyed their current progress.

"Two down, two to go," Trish counted.

Vergil huffed in agreement and the two jumped to the next cloud.

As soon as they landed, black tiles materialized on the cloud. Each tile was roughly three feet by three feet. The tile that they were standing on had turned white when their feet touched it. This time a glyph floated upright in the air preventing them from jumping to the next cloud instead of making the next one disappear.

"Turn the color of all the tiles to move on," A voice said. A chain rose out of the ground and wrapped itself around Trish's right leg and Vergil's left leg. "Be warned, stepping on a tile twice will not be a happy experience."

They started to walk around the edge of the cloud and then moved towards the center only to walk in another circle. After they spiraled their way to the center, all of the tiles went black again. This time several rocks sprouted from the ground, each occupying a tile. They paused and looked over the floor before starting again. (I provided a chart. See if you can solve it)

| o|

| o|

| o|

| o|

| o|

S= Start. F= Finish. x= Rock o= Tile

They came to a stop on the remaining tile. The remaining tiles flashed before rocks sprouted from all of them except for six leading up to the glyph. The walked up and Vergil suddenly felt compelled to touch it. He reached his hand out and the glyph flashed when he made contact. The chain binding the two crumbled to ash. The glyph fell away from the pair and stretched, forming a bridge. Trish cautiously tested it and found that it would hold their weight. They walked across to the last cloud before their destination. This cloud simply held a time god statue and a treasure chest. They both looked at the treasure chest. As Trish took a step forward to open it, it fell through the cloud and out of site.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"Probably an explanation to something that doesn't concern us," Vergil answered before he turned to the remaining object on the cloud.

Vergil walked up to the statue and held out his hand. A torrent of red orbs flew out. The flood continued to flow for a several seconds before it stopped. A significantly smaller but still impressive flood of green orbs flowed back and disappeared.

"Why are you stocking up?" Trish asked.

"We've already encountered a foe that inflicts wounds that are resistant to healing. There is a good chance this is all that will stop us from dieing and I am not accepting the risk of losing you," he replied. She smiled and walked up to the statue and repeated his action, although on a much smaller scale.

"Why don't I have as many Red orbs as you," She asked, offended at the very apparent difference.

"Which one of us was in the demon world for several years fighting the hordes?"

"...fair point."

They hopped to the final cloud and approached their goal. Both stopped and looked at the other. Vergil took her hand and the corners of his mouth twitched upwards in response to her smile. They stepped forward, ready to face any challenges, together.

Spyro stood on top of the wall surrounding Warfang. Cynder stood at his side, both gazing out to the setting sun.

"Am I the only one who feels our entire involvement in that affair was pointless?" He asked.

"No. I thought the entire thing was very unnecessary," Cynder replied.

Spyro grunted in agreement. They continued to watch the sunset in peace for several minutes before they flew off the wall and to the small house that is their residence within the city. They landed outside and entered. The inside was simple. The first floor was one large room that served as a living room, kitchen and dining room. Stairs led up to the second floor which consisted of a master bedroom and a room for any guests.

Spyro headed up to their room with Cynder following. As they got ready for bed, they couldn't help but think that they hadn't seen the last of a certain duo.

**Holy fuck sorry for the wait. Call this an eary Christmas present. Next chapter shall be the finale in which the devil hunters reunite for an epic battle against the antagonists that I haven't touched upon at all. For those of you wondering where my other story went, I deleted it due to lack of creativity and the relization that it sucked, badly. **

**Anyway, Lady is now on the same level of badassery as the others. She might be a little OP due to the training she went through to make up for being only human combined with the powers I gave her, but, to be fair, this is in the series where Quicksilver and doppleganger are a thing. Whoever correctly identifies the pattern of the moths gets a cookie and a shoutout. On another note, I have the DMC HD Colletion now so I've also beat DMC3 and shall soon follow with 1. Adamthepyromancer out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**FIANL CHAPTER**

**Alright. The final chapter is finally here. This has taken way to long to finish but I have good news. I FINALLY have WiFi at my house. However, it is just a hotspot through Sprint and we have 60 GB for 5 phones and the hotspot so there might be times when it's down. Regardless, updates should be as soon as the chapter's done. I'd also like to note that my VergilxTrish pairing is really creepy and perverted since Trish looks exactly like his mom. I don't know why this never hit me how messed up a ship with Trish and either of the twins is until I played DMC3. I guess it's since I finally saw what Vergil was like instead of just going off fanfictions and thought about it for a while. I'm dropping the corruption thingy I hinted at with Dante cause I don't know how to work that in and I'd have to rewrite most of this chapter and a lot of the previous chapters. So the poem at the beginning is up for grabs if someone wants to use it for the plot of a story so long as they ask me. Another note, I have DMC4 so I want Nero and Kyrie in this. Oh well. That's what sequel's are for.**

In the very depths of hell, two portals sparked into existence in a room that had a vaulted ceiling and stained glass window depicting torture methods so gruesome that they are beyond even the most twisted of human imagination. At one end was a blank wall. The portals appeared at this end. At the opposite end was a throne with an enormous stone angel.

Dante and Lady stepped from one portal as Vergil and Trish stepped from the second. Both couples glanced at the other before smirking.

"Where have you two been? Please don't tell me you were doing it while we fought for our lives," Dante asked.

Vergil responded by whacking him upside the head.

"Must you be so vulgar?" Vergil asked.

"In all seriousness, where were you two?" Lady asked.

"We're not sure. We were in some weird place that looked like we were on clouds. We eventually made our way to a portal that brought us here. What were you two doing?" Trish responded.

"We only fought through what felt like all the demons in Hell," Dante said.

**At the opposite side of the room**

"_I can't believe those two defeated all of the demons in Hell! If my ally and I can't kill them by ourselves all of our planning while be for naught!"_

"And some pigeon claiming to be the queen of harpy's. Which reminds me," Lady added. She triggered, causing Trish and Vergil to jump back in surprise. Lady laughed at their reactions before releasing it.

"That was so worth it," She said as Dante passed her a devil star.

"What the hell was that?" Trish asked.

"It resembled Dante and I's devil triggers yet it is also differs," Vergil remarked.

"Yeah. We figured it was some sort of angel trigger. If I remember correctly, Lady is descended from the priestess who blood Pops used to seal the Timen-ne-Gru. This pendant that we found," Dante said while indicating the pendant. "Was reacting to her and when she put it on she transformed. I think it just awoke the long dormant magic in her blood."

"Interesting. I'll make sure to research it once this is over," Vergil said.

"Speaking of, let's go ahead and get this over with. I think Mundus is getting bored listening to us chatter," Dante interjected.

Before anyone could speak up in confusion, a deep booming laugh echoed throughout the room. The hunters turned to the statue as it began glowing and stood up.

**"****As much as I despise you, I must admit that you are right. Listening to your insolent banter was annoying," It spoke.**

Dante and Vergil stepped in front of the women and drew their weapon. Lady summoned her scythe and Trish drew Luce and Ombre, the pistols crackling with electricity.

"I'm not surprised that you're behind this Mundus. I mean you were only at the # 3 spot on my list of people I though were responsible for this, right above Random Demon Lord Looking For Vengeance Against Sparda #486296 and right below the God of Olive Pizzas," Dante stated.

There was an awkward pause as everybody stopped and looked at him.

"**Is he serious?"**

"Unfortunately yes," Vergil sighed.

"What? He is the most evil thing ever to exist in all the multiverse," Dante defended.

**"****No, that would be forcing someone to watch all of the Twilight movies with the soundtrack by Justin Beiber."**

Everybody stopped and stared again, this time at the Prince of Evil.

**"****What? To far?"**

"Yes" Everybody replied.

**"****At least you know what awaits you after we kill you all!" **With that he launched a flurry of dark spears at them, preventing them from contemplating his words.

Dante Air Hiked over them after he saw Lady roll out of the way. He drew Ebony and Ivory, hammering on the triggers. When he landed he whipped out Artemis and charged up energy while Vergil sliced away at Mundus's feet. The stone angel brought his fist down in an attempt to crush Vergil. Dante took this opportunity to launch a volley of Artemis shots at him. The barrage stunned Mundus, allowing Lady to do a rush attack, spinning her scythe around her (that one attack with Nevan from DMC3). Dante switched Artemis out for Agni and Rudra. He sprinted forward and launched into a combo before executing a viscous uppercut. Mundus recovered and swatted Dante out of the air. He bounced on the floor once before twisting in midair and landing on his feet, Spiral out and already unloading high-impact penetration rounds into his torso which had taken a beating from Trish's constant lightning shots. Lady used the bayonet of the Kalina Ann to grapple up to a chandelier and was raining missiles from above, with the occasional half demon surfing on it. Yamato lit up as Vergil quickly slid back to dodge a beam of darkness and retaliated with a rapid series of Judgment Cuts. Mundus bellowed in pain before striking the ground with tremendous force. Lady fell from her perch only to be caught by Dante, who landed right by Trish and Vergil. The ground shattered and the hunters fell into the void.

Dante, Vergil and Lady triggered, flapping their wings to stay aloft. Trish summoned a mini lightning storm to keep her up. The hunters glanced at each other before turning their attention to Mundus.

The Prince of Demons had transformed into a large beast. It had the torso of a human with the head of a dragon. Large, curved horns protruded from the back of his head and wrapped around to the front. Two arms wielded energy cannons that appeared to have replace the hands. In place of legs, it had a mass of tentacles, each ending in a jagged blade. Enormous skeletal wings flapped behind it and managed the seemingly impossible task of keeping it airborne.

**"****FOOLS! THAT WAS NAUGHT BUT A DISTRACTION WHILE MY ALLY READIED OUR FINAL WEAPON!" **The creature roared.

"Whom is this ally you speak of?" Vergil asked, his voice warped by his demonic form.

"That's what I was thinking. I only see a giant, ugly... whatever the heck that is," Dante added.

**"****A BEING FROM ANOTHER WORLD. I PROMISED HIM REVENGE AGAINST TWO SNIVELING LIZARDS SHOULD HE HELP ME KILL YOU AND TAKE OVER THE HUMAN REALM. NOW, ENOUGH OF THIS BANTER. PREPARE TO DIE!"**

He initiated the fight by launching blasts at the quad. They all scattered and began returning fire. It brought its wings forward to protect itself. The majority of the assorted projectiles bounced of although a few pierced through the wings. Twin beams launched from his cannons as he broke his guard, sweeping them around to keep the hunters on their toes. Every attack the demon lord made was dodged and re-payed with waves of projectiles that were blocked with tentacles. Eventually the damage started to stack up. Tentacles were hanging limp, skeletal wings chipped and scars marring his skin.

"Alright everybody! Let's end this!" Dante yelled. His companions shouted their agreement before joining Dante in an onslaught rush. Rebellion and Yamato flashed a the front of the charge, clearing out the remaining tentacles. Lady's scythe followed close behind, nimbly striking anything the first two missed. Luce and Ombra steadily fired on the same spot as they approached the behemoth, tearing up it's flesh. Dante right through Mundus with Rebellion outstretched. Vergil followed with Yamato slicing and dicing everything within reach. Lady brought her scythe around in a massively crushing blow, nearly cleaving it in two. Trish finished it by shrouding herself in a maelstrom of lightning and crashing into the top half, sending it flying in a spray of blood. Her lightning cloud gave out and Vergil caught her before she could start to fall. They all started to cheer before a bright flash of light blinded them. After it cleared, they stood staring in disbelief.

**"****HAHA! YOU WORMS CANNOT DEFEAT ME! NOW DIE!" The resurrected Mundus roared.**

The hunters glanced uneasily at each other before they resumed their fight after a brief pause to hand out Devil Stars to everybody.

***Warning: Incredibly out of character Ripto because the only old Spyro games I've played are the Seasons games and it's been so long that I barely even remember what Spyro looked like let alone how everybody else looked sounded and acted. Please try to bear with me since this was the only plausible thing I could come up with since I wanted to give Spyro and Cynder a role to play in this final confrontation and I don't want to bring back Malefore.**

Spyro was awakened by the sounds of panic. He went to the window and looked out. A beam of dark purple energy originating near a mountain right outside the city went into the sky before disappearing into a portal several hundred yards in the sky. Cynder groggily walked up to him, awakened by Spyro's absence. She jumped to her senses when she followed his gaze and saw the beam. They exchanged a glance before launching out their window and to the beam. Cynder took the lead and used her wind element to increase her speed while Spyro flew in her slipstream. They arrived at the mountain and saw that the origin of the beam was a diminutive figure in a cloak holding a scepter in the air.

They exchanged brief glances and a nod before they landed. The pair cautiously approached the small creature, which they now recognize as a small orange raptor with a single horn atop his head. He was wearing a purple robe and around his neck hung a hexagonal medallion with a large ruby set into it. He paused his activities to regard the pair.

"What are you doing?" Cynder demanded.

"I am executing my part of the plan my ally and I have formed. Don't worry. As soon as he has finished with his enemies, he shall join us and you shall die!" he proclaimed before raising his scepter again and sending out a wave of energy. Spyro and Cynder were blasted back and before they could recover an aura surrounded the raptor. He resumed casting whatever spell he had been casting and the beam continued to pierce the sky. Several Pride demons materialized and started to menacingly approach the heroes.

"Weren't these those Pride Demons Dante mentioned?" Spyro asked Cynder before one of them leaped at them, forcing them to roll out of the way. Any further dialogue became impossible as they were forced to dodge attacks and retaliate. Spyro ducked under a high swing and rammed the attacking demon with his horns, killing it and turning it to sand. He launched a fire bomb at three that were standing close together and incinerated them. Another one leapt at him and he spun, parrying with his tail. He continued his spin and slashed at it with his claws, ripping it in half. He dispatched a few more with his earth breath (It's essentially a freaking shot gun blast. I had fun with it after I upgraded it and it is still my favorite attack.) When no enemies remained, several empty looking bags appeared on the ground. A rush of small insect swarmed them and suddenly many Scarecrows started to hobble in to attack. Spyro took a few swipes at one before launching it into the air with his horns. He leapt up to pursue it and landed a few blows before he launched it into several others. He released a storm of ice shards that impaled them many times over and they dissolved. A quick glance at Cynder showed her dispatching the last of her foes. When no reinforcements immediately attacked they turned towards the raptor who was still engaged in his magical activity.

He ceased once again and turned to the pair.

"It seems we have underestimated you," He stated.

"Who are you and why are you doing... well, whatever it is you're doing?" Spyro asked.

"My name is Ripto and I was banished from the Dragon realms after I tried to take over them several time and did many other things to harm the dragons. Luckily for me, I met up with another soul who had tried to take over his world and was thwarted by a hero. We decided to combine our efforts to have our revenge against those who stopped us. Unfortunately, I am completely sealed of from my realm, making it impossible to get revenge. That was, until we stumbled upon your realm. I decided that while you aren't the same Spyro that put an end to my plans, killing you shall suffice for my revenge. As for what I am doing, I am casting a regenerative spell upon my fellow conspirator, Mundus, the Demon Prince, so that when the four devil hunters from his world can defeat him, but not kill him for good."

"Well then. They saved us, so I guess it's time to return the favor!" Spyro yelled while charging toward Ripto. Ripto warped to the side and launched a ball of energy at him. Cynder knocked it off course with a fear scream. Spyro recover and zapped Ripto with his lightning breath. It didn't seem to affect him very much and he retaliated y slamming his scepter into the ground, causing it to quake. The quake knocked Spyro and Cynder off balance and Ripto swung his scepter, hitting them by telekinesis and sending them flying. The recovered mid air and strafed around him as he tried to blast them out of the sky with bolts of lightning. He continued to take hits but none of them seemed to have any visible effect. As Spyro launched another barrage of ice needles, Ripto's medallion caught his eye. A plan formulated in his head and he adjusted his aim to hit the pendant. As soon as a needle made contact there was a surge of energy as Ripto toppled over. They continued their barrage, this time their attacks making noticeable damage. Ripto suddenly warped again and continued his assault, albeit quicker and more ferocious this time.

"Aim for the medallion! It looks like it's the cause of his magic power!" Spyro called to his mate.

"Got it!" she acknowledged.

Armed with the knowledge of his weakness, they concentrated their attacks into an absolute onslaught of ice, venom, earth, fire and shadow. However, their foe wasn't oblivious and continued to warp around the arena when the attacks neared him. This caused his attacks to slow down as he began to focus more on dodging. Spyro and Cynder upped their attacks until Ripto was forced to continuously dodge.

In a stroke of luck for our heroes, Ripto teleported right into a boulder, knocking him over. Cynder rushed in to deal the finishing blow after Spyro disabled his shield with a well placed ice shard. Cynder infused her tail with shadows and flipped forward, bringing her tail down with immense force. Ripto bounced up from the force of the blow and rolled a few feet away. He weakly tried to get to his feet.

"Maybe… I shouldn't… have tried to prove… that I… can make up for my small stature… with.. mischief and chaos," he panted out.

"I agree. We hardly know you but it seems like you made the wrong decision," Spyro solemnly agreed.

"Do you think… I can be… forgiven?" he asked as he started to dissolve into dark red energy and disappear.

"If you have a strong enough will, definitely," Cynder assured him.

Ripto gave a small smile before he vanished, the demonic energy disappearing.

The heroes continued to stand there, contemplating what had transpired.

"So _that's _how we fit into this story," Spyro finally said.

"I guess," Cynder agreed. "Let's go get something to eat. After all, we did skip breakfast."

They flew back to Warfang, ready to give out explanations for what happened.

**Meanwhile, on the DMC side of… Oh holy mother of f*** Dante! Quicksilver AND Doppelganger?! It doesn't help that you taught everybody else how to do it!**

"What? He wouldn't die so I wanted to try some stuff," Dante answered. The later part was difficult to discern due to Vergil whooping in excitement as him and his shadow clone sent out waves of Judgment Cuts everywhere.

**I was gone for like half an hour! Oh and by the way, the other two dealt with the one regenerating him so now he can actually be killed.**

Dante, Lady and Trish turned in time to see Mundus get severely damaged by a storm of summoned swords courtesy of Vergil and his doppelganger in slow motion. Vergil switched to Beowulf and began charging for a Zodiac with his shadow copying his every move. As soon as it was fully charged he released Quicksilver. Both blasts connected and detonated, dealing massive damage. Mundus staggered backwards, his flesh beginning to disintegrate. He let out a roar before a bright light engulfed him. Nothing remained to be seen after it faded.

Vergil looked around in confusion.

"I have a feeling that I missed something," he stated as he dismissed his doppelganger.

"Yeah. Those two dragons that were traveling with us earlier took out whoever was causing him to regenerate. Meaning that when you blew his face up he died," Lady explained.

"And how do you know this?"

"The author explained it," Trish stated matter-of-factually.

The quad floated uncertainly, looking at their surroundings.

"Could you make us a portal to get out of here?" Dante suddenly spoke.

**Oh, yeah. Sorry. Anywhere you guys wanna get dropped of at?**

"Actually yes," Lady answered. "There's this new restaurant opening up that I wanted to try."

**Alright. Here we go**.

A portal sparked into existence next to them. A large bag filled with cash also appeared next to each of them.

"What's this?" Trish asked.

**Your reward for the job of course.**

Dante quickly began stuffing all of his money down his pants to stop Lady from taking it.

"That's not going to stop me Dante," She said as she flew over to Dante and started reaching towards his waist.

"I'm not sure how I feel about this," Dante said as Vergil and Trish hastily made their exit.

**THE END.**

**Holy crap this took forever. This is my first Fanfiction story that I have completed, so please excuse any and all lazy plot advancements. Thanks to everybody who followed this story and gave support. For those of you wondering what became of Me, Indy and my wife who I just introduced, I plan on doing another story set in Spyro's world where the three of us are combating the forces of a resurrected Malefore while Spyro and Cynder live their lives completely unaware of that for the most part. But that will be after I post my original story, Aronons and get to the point in which those three mentioned characters are introduced. I might also bring in a few other characters. Also, I figured out to use the strikethrough button. Adamthepyromancer out.**


End file.
